For example, in nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices such as nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices having charge storage layer, progress is being made in increasing the level of integration and decreasing the size of memory cells. As the distance between adjacent cells is reduced, interference between adjacent cells becomes more apparent. Specifically, capacitive coupling increases, and data written to a charge storage layer is sometimes mistakenly read as a value different to a desired value due to effects of adjacent cells.